


Secrets of love

by Bluemoondreams



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:05:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoondreams/pseuds/Bluemoondreams
Summary: Branch comes across Poppy in the forest crying, she makes a confession to him, so he gives her advice and makes some confessions of his own to her in turn. No longer a one shot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure about this story, but I love the idea of it so wrote it down, any way here goes. Warnings of on sided love there is saddest here, but it will get happier I hope and become fluffy. I don’t own these characters, I have dyslexia so please be nice about the spelling and grammar.

Secrets of love.

Branch was out walking in the forest and as he did every day the grey troll was looking for things for the bunker when he heard the sound of crying, usually the survivalist wouldn’t get involved in another troll’s private life but there was something about the sound of this pathetic weeping which he finds unable to ignore. He followed the sound of the crying through the forest, it didn’t take him long to find Poppy in a clearing, she was sitting on a rock, her knees were tucked up against her chest, Poppy has her head on her knees and it was clear to Branch that she is the one he heard crying. 

He knew the Poppy well enough to know that if she is crying like this all the way out here in the forest then something is really wrong with the other troll and he felt concern filling him. Now feeling truly worried for her Branch walked over to her, he put his backpack down next to the rock she was sitting on, the survivalist sat next to her he pulled out a grey handkerchief and then handed it to Poppy saying to her as he did so. “Here, I think you need this Poppy.”

She jumped with surprise as he addressed her with such gentleness and concern. Poppy looks at him with the shock she felt at finding Branch being the one to find her and try to help clear on her face, her pink eyes then went to the handkerchief he is holding out to her. “Oh Branch! Thank you.” Poppy says in a tearful but grateful voice as she took the grey handkerchief from him and wiped away the tears on her face.

“Do you want to talk about whatever is troubling you?” Branch asked her with gentle compassion.

Poppy is glad that Branch is willing to listen to her should she wish to talk about what had happened and so Poppy asked him in a voice which was shaking with emotion. “You promise that you won't tell any of the others what I am going to tell you?”

He gave her a nod as he said seriously. “I promise I won’t breath a word to any other troll. So what happened?”

Knowing that Branch would keep his word to her Poppy confided to him exactly what had happened to make her cry. “I love Guy, but I noticed on my walk this morning that he was kissing Suki.”

Branch felt even more compassion for her than he had felt before well up in him and so he said softly to Poppy. “Oh, I see…Have you ever actually told Guy Diamond how you feel about him?”

“No.” She confessed blushing and looking down at the grass of the clearing feeling very shy as she said this to Branch.

Branch gave her an understanding nod, he could appreciate how hard it could be to make a confession to one you loved, after all he hadn’t confessed to the troll he had been in love for years now, so when he spoke to Poppy again his voice was soft as well as compassionate. “Trust me when I say thought I know it’s hard to confess to what you feel that not telling him would be a very big mistake.”

Poppy stairs at the grey troll, she was absolutely astonished by his understanding of her situation and then says to the other troll very gently. “You sound like your talking from experience when you said that just now.”

He sighed deeply as the old pain bubbled up in him as it always did when Branch thought about the one he loved with all of his heart, but knew he could never ever have. “That's because I am. I've been in love with the same troll for years, he makes me want to sing and to dance, but I can't tell him how I feel.”

“Why?” Poppy asks him curiously.

“He hates me.” He tells her simply but with a deep sadness to his voice.

“Oh.” Poppy says simply, unable to find the words to say that she now realised why he understood her pain, at the same time she felt sorrow for Branch who is clearly suffering as she is instantly flare into life inside her. Gently the pink troll puts a hand onto one of Branch's and squeezes it firmly trying despite her own pain to offer him some form of comfort. “That must be hard, will you tell me who he is please?” 

After Poppy asked the survivalist this question he was silent for a short while. “Do you promise you won't laugh or tell any other troll?” The grey troll asks the princess, his discomfort clear in the way he nervously wound his fingers together.

Poppy answers this question instantly but seriously. “I promise.”

“Creek, I'm in love with Creek.” Branch told her in a soft whisper, an edge of pain was clear in his voice as he spoke.

Her eyes went wide in surprise when he made this unexpected confession to her. “Oh my…Well that I didn't expect…But you two always fight, so how can you love him?”

Branch smiles slightly, a sight which instantly awes Poppy, but before she can comment on the smile he says to the princess in a sad voice. “Yes, it is true we do fight a lot, but there is a reason I keep arguing with him and letting Creek draw me into fights with him…Well it’s actually in truth more than one reason.”  
“Oh what reasons are those?” Poppy asks him curiously.

There was another short silence while Branch considered what to say to her before eventually saying to her. “Well due to some things that happened to me in my past I never really wanted to love, so I keep hoping that our nasty fights would kill that love, but it doesn't work though, instead it just gets stronger every time I see him. I write poetry about him…And trust me I know that when trolls do that they are really in love.”

Poppy is yet again shocked by a confession which has come from him and for a few moments she didn’t know what to say, but eventually she said to him. “Wait you mean you want him to be with you always…But poetry like that has not been done for years…That would mean that he is your…”

Branch stops her by saying sharply to the princess with great hurt in his voice. “Don't, please don't say those words.”

“Sorry…That was very thoughtless of me…” Poppy said looking at the grey troll with sympathy in her eyes and squeezing his hand once more hating seeing another troll suffering more pain than she was at this time.

After a few moments of agonizing silence Branch spoke to her again with a deep pain clear in his voice as he spoke. “It's alright, you weren't to know, I dream about him actually loving me in some way and our life together…Trust me it's torture. That's why I'm telling you this now, so you don’t end up hurting in the way I am the best thing you can do is tell Guy that you love him, I know it’s a scary thing to think about doing especially after seeing him kissing another troll…But trust me even if he rejects you, at least you told Guy how you felt and won’t suffer the agony of wondering what might have been had you made your confession to him.”

Poppy gave him a nod, she had to admit that this was a wise bit of advice and she could feel her determination and hope rising inside her once more. “Your right! I have to at least try! Then I’ll know for sure if I ever had any hope of Guy loving me.” Branch found himself smiling a little, he was glad to see Poppy becoming more like herself again. She looked down at him and then said to Branch. “Would you ever tell Creek you love him. I mean you never know he could be secretly in love with you too!”

He let out a small huff derisive of laughter before saying to her. “Poppy he hates me, the oh so mighty Creek would no sooner want to make me his then a Bergen would not want to eat a troll. I mean look at me I'm grey and so unlike any other troll, how could a handsome troll like Creek ever want me?”

Poppy frowned at him, she didn’t like the way that Branch was talking about himself and so pressed him by asking. “But say he does love you and want you to be his…Well you know what…Would you accept Creek?”

There was a beat of silence before Branch said in a wistful whisper. “Yes…But that won't ever happen and we both know it. Now go on go tell Guy you love him.”  
Poppy gets up, she smiles down at him still sitting on the rock and saying to Branch with honesty as she does so. “Thank you for the help today. I hope that you also can be with the one you love one day.”

“Thank you Poppy.” Branch say with a nod for her, he watches her dash off, he stands up and lets out a deep sad sigh and then says softly to himself. “Good luck Poppy I hope you are wrong and Guy really does love you…After all you deserve a troll to love you with all of their heart. Creek want me, I wonder where she got that idea form, he's about as likely to want me to be his soul mate…Ugh just don't think about it Branch.” Carefully Branch slipped off the rock, he picked up the back pack once more, then set back off into the forest to go, to go to do what he had been intending to before he had come across Poppy and helped her with her issue.


	2. Chapter 2

After a request part two:

Poppy quickly made her way back to the troll tree, determinedly she searched around for Guy, and eventually she located him sitting on a branch looking out at the view from the troll tree. As soon as she saw him Poppy found herself smiling and feeling very warm, fluttery and a little nervous on the inside. Poppy took a deep steadying breath, once she felt she was ready to talk to him Poppy then went over to Guy, when she reached him Poppy smiled at him asking as she did so. “Hey GD can I join you?”

Guy looked up at her, he smiled glad to see the other troll, Guy Diamond moved over slightly and gestured to the space next to him. “Sure you can!”

Poppy sat down beside him, she said nothing to him for a few moments as she searched within her own mind for the right words to say to him and eventually Poppy said to Guy. “There is something I want to tell you. I am in love with you.”

“You are in love with me?” Guy couldn’t help but asked in shocked stupefaction.

“I am…I have been for some time, I’d been meaning to say something to you about my feelings, but then I saw you kissing Suki today and it really upset me. Fortunately a very wise troll told me to tell you how I was feeling because I would feel better for it and that troll was right I do feel so much better for having confessed that I love you.”

Guy looked back at Poppy blushing as a mixture of horror and embracement went chasing through him when she spoke to him about seeing Suki and himself kissing earlier in the day. “Oh no….You saw that…I am so sorry Poppy…! Suki had been asking me to go out with her for ages and I finally said yes because I didn’t think that the one I loved wanted me in return, but now I know you do. When Suki and I kissed I knew I’d made a mistake, I didn’t feel anything for her…Suki is a little mad with me right now…But hopefully she will forgive me in time.”

Poppy grinned at him, she was ecstatic to hear that Guy loved her, Poppy gently stroked over his cheek as she said to him. “Looks like we have both been more than a little foolish.”  
“Yeah it does…Would you like to go out with me on a date tonight?” Guy asked her feeling very nervous as he did so.

She grinned at him widely feeling thrilled that Guy had asked her out. “I’d love to. What time would you like to meet up tonight?”

Guy thought about his answer to this question from Poppy for a moment, before asking her. “What do you say to six?”

Poppy gave him an enthusiastic nod and took her hand away from his face saying to him at the same time. “Sounds great! Now if you’ll forgive me there is another troll I need to have serious conversation with.” Hearing the serious and determined note to the voice of Poppy Guy knew he should keep her and so he gave her a nod of agreement. Poppy deciding to take a chance quickly kissed him on the cheek before saying to Guy in a soft and loving voice. “I’ll see you later.”

Startled by this kiss from Poppy, Guy placed his hand onto the cheek she had kissed and said while blushing brightly. “Yes, I’ll again see you later on.”

Poppy stood up, she made her way to Creek’s pod determined to have some serious words with him about the way he treated Branch. She would keep her promise to Branch and not talk to Creek about his romantic feelings for him, but Poppy was determined that she was going to get Creek to see that he needed to stop behaving in the way he did towards Branch.

When Poppy reached the pod, she knocked on the door, a few moments later Creek opened the door, he smiled at the sight of his friend at his door, then he noticed the serious expression on her face and it caused him to ask her with concern. “Poppy what is the matter?”

She answered the question in a very sombre tone of voice. “I need to talk to you about a very serious subject can I come in?”

Quickly Creek gestured her inside saying as he did so. “Of course! Come in.” Poppy entered the pod, she quickly made her way over to the sofa and sat down on it Creek joined her. “So, what’s the matter?”

“I need to talk to you about Branch.” Poppy told him her voice still very serious.

As soon as Poppy mentioned Branch to him Creek gulped with worry, while at the same time butterflies and a sick feeling welled up in him. “What about Branch?”

“I spoke to him today and we got onto the subject of you…I don’t know if you know this already but Branch finds a lot of what you say and do to him very painful and humiliating.” Poppy told him her voice filling with anger and upset as she spoke to Creek.

Creek let out a deep sigh as Poppy said this to him, he knew that his conduct towards Branch had not been the best it could be, but at the same time Creek felt that Branch was not entirely blameless in all of this and he exclaimed in outrage. “Branch is just as bad as I am Poppy!”

Poppy gave him a nod of understanding before saying to him in a soft compassionate voice. “Creek, I’m not saying that Branch is perfect, but he is grey and this effects the way he behaves. You are always talking about being positive and being kind to each other, but you never seem to practice what you preach when it comes to him. Why Creek? What is it about Branch that makes you react to him in the way you do?”

When she asked him this question Creek let out another deep sigh, he had been trying to hide from his true feelings towards Branch for a long time now. Creek knew that Poppy would not leave him alone until he told her the answer to this question, so he decided the best thing he could do was be as honest with his friend about his real feelings for Branch. “I love him…I have since we were children…I hate the way he has changed! I really hate it! I just want the old Branch back…I want the troll I love back.” As he spoke to Poppy a mixture of anger and wretchedness slowly crept into his voice.

Poppy was utterly stunned by what her friend was saying to her, while at the same time as she felt this a question popped into her head and so Poppy asked him this question. “Creek have you ever thought that loving Branch might be a better way to bring his old self or at least some of the troll he used to be back rather than fighting with him?”

As Poppy made this observation to him Creek felt the anger he had been feeling run back out of him, this was replaced with a growing feeling of foolishness, he’d never even though of showing Branch that he loved and cared for him in order to assist Branch to find the part of him he had lost so long ago. “I’d never thought of that…”

Poppy was glad to see that she had made Creek reconsider things, but she didn’t want him to think that he might be able to make Branch back into the troll he once was. So she placed a hand onto his shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze as she said to him in a firm voice. “Creek you need to remember we don’t know what happened to make Branch grey. You also need to be aware of the fact that he may never be the troll he was as a child, but personally I think there is an amazing troll underneath that grey exterior. If you love him, show him and don’t let Branch brush you off, because I think due to the fact that he is unused to affection from you that he will do so at first. It might just be best to at least be kind to Branch at first and see where that gets you.”

He gave her a nod of agreement. “You make a good point…Thank you Poppy, next time I see Branch I’ll try doing what you are saying. I know you are right…It is unlikely I will get exactly the same troll I knew and loved back, but I still love Branch I just wish he could be a little more like his old self…” 

Poppy gave Creek a sympathetic smile. “I feel sure given time the two of you can form a loving relationship, you just need to be persistent and I know that when you set your mind to it you can be very determined.”

These words drew a chuckle from Creek, because he knew Poppy was right, he could be just as determined about gaining his goals as Branch was. Poppy had certainly given him a lot to think about, but one thing was for sure as far as Creek was concerned he was going to do all he could to win Branch for his own. “Thank you Poppy, you’ve given me hope and a lot to think about.”

“Good I am glad I have helped you, I just want to see both of you happy. I’ll leave you to your thoughts now.” After she said this Poppy stood up, she left the pod quietly.

When Poppy was gone, Creek let out a deep sigh he rested his head back against the pillows of the sofa, his mind was a buzz with lots of different thoughts. Quickly and firmly Creek turned his thoughts to what he could do in order to start to make things right and better between himself and Branch. As he considered this quandary a wonderful idea presented itself to him, he would get Branch a box of the chocolates he knew he still liked despite being grey and present them to Branch with a full and humble apology. Slowly Creek smiled to himself he knew it would be hard for him to make a humble apology but he was aware of the fact that this would be the only way Branch would ever believe him. The smile on the face of Creek grew as he found himself hoping that the actions he had in mind would speak very loudly to Branch about the truth of his feelings for him.


	3. Chapter three

Three:

Three days after talking to Poppy about his feelings for Creek, Branch was astonished to find the guru standing in the small clearing abound the entrance to his bunker. He was extremely curious as to why Creek was there, Branch was quick to notice that the other male troll looked unusually nervous and this unusual behaviour increased his curiosity. “Hello Creek, what can I do for you?” Branch asked as casually as possible as he approached him.

Creek gave a start of surprise as Branch spoke to him as he had not heard the other troll walk up behind him and the purple troll quickly turned to look wide eyed at him. “Branch you scared me! I came to talk to you.”

As soon as he said this Branch became instantly alert as conversations between Creek and himself seldom went very well. “What could you possibly wanted to talk to me about?” Branch asked him in a defensive and suspicious tone of voice.

Hearing his tone of voice, Creek quickly spread his hands wide in front of him in an appeasing gesture and addressed the grey troll in a gentle and soothing voice. “I’m not going to hurt you Branch…I know that due to our history you might find that hard to believe, but I promise you that if you’ll just let me I’ll prove to you that all I want is a better relationship between us.”

This soft tone of Creek’s voice was not one which Branch was used to hearing from him, it amazed Branch to hear the other male troll talking to him like this and it caused the grey troll to relax a little. “Alright, I’ll listen to what you have to say.”

Creek felt very grateful that Branch was at least willing to hear him out. “Thank you Branch for agreeing to listen to me. I want to say sorry, I’ve been more than unkind to you over the years and I sincerely regret my actions. When it came to you I never practiced what I preached about being kind to other trolls and understanding them. I never once thought to ask what happened to you to turn you grey, or showed you unwavering support so that even if you couldn’t talk to other trolls you felt able to talk to me, instead I treated you as though being grey was your own fault. I want you to know that from now on I wish for things to be different between us from now on. I brought you a peace gift which I hope you will accept” After he said this last part the purple troll held out a box of Branch’s favourite chocolates towards him.

Dumb founded by the kindness of this gift Branch accepted the chocolates from the other troll and carefully placed them into his hair. Everything which Creek had just said to him surprised Branch a great deal and so it took him a few moments to gather his thoughts together and speak to Creek. “I am surprised that you want to change things, but at the same time I will admit that I am also pleased to hear it. I am willing to try to forge a better relationship with you, but I need you to understand that for me letting any troll close to me after my past is hard and it will take me time to trust you.”

“I can understand that. Thank you for giving me this chance Branch.” Creek said gratefully to the grey troll giving him a soft smile before asking Branch. “Is there anything I can help you with today?”

Branch thought about this request for a few moments, before giving Creek a nod. “Yes, you can help me, you can come into the bunker with me and help me to bunch the herbs up and then hang them up to dry for later use.”

Creek was thrilled and awed by the fact that Branch was willing to let him into the bunker and assist him. “Sure I’ll be happy to help with that.”

Together the two male trolls made their way into the bunker, as they walked along Creek was unable to stop himself from looking around the home of the grey troll with an expression of awe on his face and said in an amazed voice. “Wow, Branch this place is amazing…Its really well built. What exactly do you have stored down here?”

Hearing the awed astonishment in the voice of Creek made Branch preen with pride. “I have all sorts of things I might need…Several rooms are set up for using for carious things. Here we are this is the room for drying the herbs.” Branch said to Creek as he led the purple troll into the room.

Creek could see there were bunches of herbs hung to one side of the room, they were clearly in different stages of drying, and the herbs were hung in different places to show what stage they are at with just a glance. Branch put his back pack down on the floor, he brought out the first bunch of herbs and lay it onto the large table in the room and started to divide it up. 

Creek came over and stood at his side, he had to admit there was something oddly soothing about watching Branch working. “What shall I do?” He asked him gently not wanting to antagonise Branch or make him regret allowing him to help with his task.

The survivalist gestured at a simple closed wooden box sitting on the table. “You can write the label and thread it onto the twine to start with. This is mugwart, I think I’ll need three labels.”

“Alright I can do that.” As he wrote neatly the labels for Branch Creek asked. “So how many herbs do you dry?”

Branch shrugged at him as he said in a casual voice. “Well it depends what herbs I am running out of. I like to make sure of I have plenty of everything in case of emergencies. I have a lot, more than a lot…I could probably open a store and have enough stock for several years”

“Wow that’s a lot of herbs…I had no idea you did this kind of thing.” Creek acknowledged feeling rather ashamed of the fact that he confessed to love Branch yet knew so little about him.

“Well now maybe you will understand why I spend so much time out in the forest gathering things which I think might be of use to me.” The survivalist said to him locking eyes with Creek.

The purple troll gave him in a nod. “Since you know herbs so well, maybe you can help me.”

“Oh, why what’s the problem?” Branch asked him feeling a mixture of concern and curiosity towards Creek when he said this.

Creek answered this question with honesty. “Well, you know I am a spiritual troll…Part of that is being sensitive to auras…Sometimes when I can feel to many conflicting ones it’s like being yelled at for hours and gives me a headache. Is there maybe a herb which might help me with that?”

The survivalist finished making the last bunch of mugwart as he thought about what might work best for the headache and then asked. “May I ask a few questions about the headache before I make a suggestion?”

“Sure!” Creek said in agreement glad that Branch was willing to help him.

“Were in your head do you get the headache?” Was the first question Branch asked the other male troll.

“It’s in the front of my head, here on my forehead were the third eye is.” Creek told him touching his forehead to show Branch the area he was talking about.

Branch nodded to show he understood what Creek was telling him and then asked. “Does your head actually hurt and does it wake you up or keep you awake at night?”

“My head feels a little sore when I touch it, I do find it hard to sleep once I have the headache.” The purple troll told him truthfully.

“I see…I think I have a herbal mixture which will help. If you tie the bunches of herbs I’ll go and get the mixture and put it into tea bags for you.” Branch told him this as he gestured at the three bunches of mugwart he had made.

“Sure I can do that’s it’s not a problem and thank you for helping me.” Creek quickly assured him and gave the survivalist an appreciative smile. Branch handed the mugwart across to him, then left the room to fetch the herbs he had been talking about. 

Quietly Creek carefully began to tie the twine with his tags on around the bunches. The guru had to admit there was something very peaceful about being down here away from all the loud noises and conflicting auras of the other trolls working with Branch. He had also been surprised by the way that once the survivalists aura had become lighter once they were down here in the bunker away from the others and doing something he enjoyed doing. Creek found himself feeling utterly relaxed, which was something the purple troll was only usually felt when he was meditating. All these new feelings which Creek found himself experiencing in the bunker with Branch were quiet a revelation to him, but happy ones as far as Creek was concerned.

When Branch returned to the herb preparation room seeing Creek there waiting for him made him feel suddenly warm inside, there was something about the other male troll being here in this room which felt very right. Branch stood there watching him for a few moments committing the memory of the one he loved here with him.

As Creek turned around and smiled at him Branch felt his heart fluttering side him, the love he had long felt for this male troll welled up in him and all the grey troll wanted to do was kiss Creek, but as he always did Branch buried this long held feeling once more. The survivalist walked over to the other male troll, he held out a medium sized paper bag towards Creek and said to him as he did so. “Here this should help. Brew the tea every day twice a day. Let me know if it doesn’t work or when you need more.”

Carefully Creek accepted the bag from Branch, he carefully stashed it into his hair as he said to Branch gratefully. “Thank you. If it works I’ll let you know when I need more, and I’ll also make sure to tell you if it doesn’t work. I finished the mugwart.”

Branch looked over the work which Creek had done while he had been gone, the blue troll nodded in approval and then said to him with a note of satisfaction to his voice. “You did a good job Creek with the herbs. Shall we carry on?”

“Yes, please I’d like that.” With these words from Creek the two trolls went back to work, they worked quietly side by side for several hours until all of the herbs were sorted, tied in bunches with labels and hung up to dry.

With their work now over Branch didn’t want Creek to leave, just yet and as he thought about this an idea came to him so the survivalist said to the guru. “I’d like to cook you dinner to say thank you for all he help you’ve given me today.”

“Dinner would be nice.” Creek said to the other male troll with a wide smile.

Together they left the herb room, Branch led his guest through the bunker to the part of the bunker where he lived. As they entered this space Creek took a few moments to take it in, it was a homely space and looked very comfortable despite its earthly shades. After a few moments Creek then turned to look at his unexpected host and said to him. “Do you want me to help you in the kitchen or shall I sit out here and wait until you have finished cooking?”

“No I don’t need any help but thank you for asking me. You can sit out here and read my books while I cook of you would like.” Branch told him, gesturing at the bookcases against one wall as he went into the kitchen.

Creek walked over to the bookcases to inspect the books which were on them, some of the titles of the books there didn’t interest him in the slightest and then he found one book which surprised him because it was a book about troll legends and folk law. Gently Creek eased the book out of the bookshelf, he took the book he had found with him back to the sofa, sat back down and started to read. Sometime later Branch came into the main room of the bunker, seeing Creek on his sofa once again made him feel warm inside, this scene looked so domestic, Creek looked as though he had always been meant to be sitting in his bunker and Branch felt bad for disturbing him from his reading so that he could eat dinner. “Dinner is ready.”

Creek looked up from the book towards Branch, the sight of him in a simple white apron made the guru think of what it might be like to see this sight every day, this idea sent a delightfully happy feeling spreading through Creek and made him feel even more determined to build a long lasting romantic relationship between them. The purple troll came up onto his feet, as he did so Creek gave the grey troll a wide smile and said to Branch. “It smells wonderful. This is a really interesting book.”  
“If you want, your welcome to borrow the book from me.” Branch told him shooting Creek a small smile as he spoke.

Witnessing that small smile set butterflies fluttering inside the purple troll, he placed the book to one side on the sofa and walked over to Branch before saying to him. “Thank you for letting me borrow the book, I’ll pick it up on my way out and thank you for making dinner for me as well.”

“You are most welcome.” Together they went over to the table, sat down and started to eat the meal which Branch had prepared for them.

Creek had to admit the minted mash, shimmer fish and selection of green vegetables were all cooked excellently and tasted divine. The purple troll found himself unsurprised that Branch should be such a good cook, after all the grey troll had been living on his own for many years and knowing how to feed himself well would be a very important skill to have because of this fact. When they had finished with their main meal, Branch looked across the table at his dinner guest and then asked him politely. “Would you like some desert?”

Creek was extremely surprised to hear that Branch had made them desert. “I wouldn’t have expected you to make desert.”

Branch blushed and felt suddenly shy as Creek said this to him. “I actually enjoy making deserts…I made fruit salad and I have some raspberry sorbet to go with it for us, if you would like some.”

“That sounds delightful.” As the guru said this to Branch, he rose and went to start collecting up the used plates and cutlery, but Creek place a hand on his wrist to stop him from doing this and said to him. “Please let me tidy this up.”

Branch gave him a nod and the purple troll started to gather these items up, while the survivalist made his way into the kitchen to get out some bowls and start dishing up desert for them. A few moments later Creek brought the plates and cutlery into the kitchen asking Branch as he did so. “Were would you like me to put all of this?”

“Oh just put it on he side there next to the sink, I’ll wash up after you’ve gone home.” Branch told him pointing over to the kitchen sink.

Creek did as the other male troll directed him too, then came over to the side of Branch, who handed him one of the bowls of the fruit salad and raspberry sorbet, the grey troll picked up how own bowl, then together they went back to the table sat down and started to eat their desert together. As soon as Creek tasted the raspberry sorbet he was in love with it, he had never tasted one like this before, it tasted wonderful and the guru couldn’t help but ask Branch. “Um, this sorbet is amazing, were did you get it from?”

“Oh I made it.” The grey troll admitted to Creek trying to act casual but all the while feeling thrilled inside that Creek really liked his sorbet.

“It’s wonderful.” The guru told him in a blissful voice.

Branch found himself smiling at Creek once again, an act which he was not used to, but he found that he did not feel bad for smiling at the purple troll. Branch discovered much to his surprise that there was something about pleasing the other troll which made him feel happy and warm inside. “I glad you like it so much.”

“Like it! I think I’m in love with your sorbet!” Creek told him devouring more of it and craving even more of it.

For the first time in a long time Branch wanted to laugh, but somehow he managed to hold this reaction back and instead said to Creek. “If you want you can take some of it home with you.”

“I’d love that thank you.” The purple troll told him with a wide grateful smile, he was overjoyed that Branch was so willing to share things with him and he felt that this boded well for their future relationship.

When they finished eating their deserts, Creek once more cleaned up the bowls and cutlery while Branch went back to the kitchen to prepare some sorbet for the other male troll to take home with him. Creek came into the kitchen, he placed the bowls and cutlery next to the sink with the rest of the dinner items. The guru came over to Branch, the grey troll turned around, he handed a small tub of the sorbet to Creek, and said to him. “This was really nice Creek…I didn’t expect that at all and I’d really like us to get together like this again.”

“You would? Really?” Creek couldn’t help but ask both pleased and thrilled that Branch wanted them to spend more time together.

As Creek took the tub from him Branch gave him a nod and put the tub into his hair with the herbs from earlier. “Yes I would. What do you say to meeting up again in a few days?” Branch asked Creek feeling hope that the guru would say yes to his request.

“I would like that very much.” Creek assured him with a happy smile.

When the purple troll agreed to this date Branch was thrilled that he had agreed, he just about managed to hide this and say calmly to the other male troll. “I’ll see you out.” As he spoke Branch took the apron off, he placed it to one side on one of the kitchen the counters.

They left the kitchen and when they came into the main room of the bunker Creek picked up the book he had been reading. When he had done this Branch then led Creek back up to the entrance of his home and let him out of the bunker. “I’ll see you again soon yes?”

“Yes you will.” Creek assured him before setting off home.

Branch watched the purple troll walking away until he was out of sight, then he went back down into his bunker, the grey troll put the chocolates Creek had brought him to one side for him to eat later on and started to clean up. As he did this Branch couldn’t help but suddenly feel like his bunker was to quiet and for the first time his self imposed isolation made him feel very lonely. Suddenly Branch found himself looking forward to seeing Creek once again, he dared to hope that maybe they could love each other and form a romantic long last relationship together.


	4. Chapter four

Four:

Over the weeks and then months that passed after this first meeting between Creek and Branch, they started to spend more time together, progress in their relationship was slow, but steady and they were both pleased with the way in which things were developing between them. Creek was determined not to rush things with Branch, because he knew that it was important to let the grey troll go at his own pace with allowing him into his life rather than him forcing his way in. As the two of them spent more time together Creek was learning lots of things about Branch which he had never known before and each and everything he discovered felt like a wonderful surprise. The more that the purple troll discovered about the grey troll then the more he came to see that every thing which Branch did had its reason and purpose even if it wasn’t very clear what that might be at first.

The purple troll had felt very proud the day that Branch had at last confided to him what had turned him grey, they had partaken in a long honest conversation about the past of the survivalist. This discussion had helped to lead Creek to an even better understanding of Branch and his personality than before. In exchange for this confession which had clearly been gruelling for the grey troll to make to him, Creek had talked with him about his own past and how hard it had been for him to remain cheerful and positive after it. Branch had surprised the guru when they had finished having this very serious conversation by hugging him on his own initiative for the very first time.

When he had felt the grey troll was ready Creek had been careful to gradually introduce Branch to things he was interested in and he had been delighted when Branch had accepted them easily. The survivalist would now even occasionally ask Creek what he was doing or show some other form of interest in his interests a fact which encouraged the guru’s attempts to bring them closer greatly. 

Today was a prime example of how far they had come, he was practicing yoga in the main room of the bunker when Branch poked his head into it from one of his many store rooms and asked curiously. “This music is nice…Would it be possible for me to have a copy of this CD.”

“Sure I can get you a copy of this.” Creek assured him, he came up onto his feet walked over to Branch and asked him. “Are you done with restocking the fresh fruits?”  
“I am.” Branch assured him before inquiring. “Would you like to stay for dinner tonight again?”

“I’d like that.” Creek told him with a wide smile, the purple troll decided with their new closeness that it was time that he tried to move things forward in their relationship. Doing so was a risk, Creek knew that and this made him feel a little uncertain about what he was about to say to Branch, this was an emotion he was not at all used to, but the purple troll felt he had to try any way. “I’m really glad we’ve become closer and there is something I’ve wanted to ask you for a while now…I’m rather nervous about this…” This nervousness showed as Creek ran the fingers of one of his hands into his hair and gripped it tightly with his fingers.

Seeing this Branch gently eased the purple troll’s fingers out of his hair and took his hand into his before saying to him softly. “It’s alright Creek, I promise no matter what you ask I won’t let it affect our relationship.”

This diminished some of Creek’s concerns about what he was about to request of Branch, so he asked the question which had been on his mind and in his heart for a long time. “Would you be mine Branch?”

The grey troll had not been expecting Creek to ask him a question like this in the slightest. “Do you mean that you want me to be your mate?” Branch asked him wanting to be sure this was what Creek was trying to ask him.

“Yes…that is what I want more than anything. I…I love you…” The guru found that finally telling Branch his feelings towards him made him feel relieved, but at the same time nervous.

Branch was amazed and unable to believe that Creek wanted them to become mates or that the one he had loved for so long loved him in return. “You really love me and want us to be mates?” The grey troll asked him clearly very shocked.

The guru squeezed the hand which still held his as he assured Branch. “Yes more than anything.”

After Creek told him this there was silence from Branch for a few moments in shock before joy raced through the grey troll, for the first time in many years he didn’t feel guilty for feeling this way and he decided to embrace this emotion. Branch thought that it was only fair to confess to the nervous looking Creek how he felt about him in return, so the grey troll smiled slowly but fully at Creek and said to him in a soft, but happy voice. “I love you Creek and I’d like that to.”

As the survivalist confessed he loved him and smiled at him properly for the first time, Creek felt like his heart was going to beat right out of his chest, gently he stroked his hand over the cheek of Branch saying to him in a highly emotional voice. “You love me…”

Branch nodded as he said with honesty to the other male troll. “Yes, I have for many years…I just never thought you could return my feelings for you.”

Creek grinned at him, feeling an explosion of happiness inside him as the grey troll made his confession. “I am glad to hear you have loved me for such a long time, because I have been in love with you since we were children and I have come to love you even more as we have come to know each other better as adults.”  
These words sent another wave of happiness through Branch, as the grey troll once more embraced this feeling in hopes of building a wonderful future together with Creek, when Branch did this he started to change colour slowly beginning to fill with a luminous blue light. This occurrence caused them both gasp in amazement, they watched wide eyes with wonder as the teal light worked its way up Branch colouring his body teal from the tips of his toes to the ends of his fingers, before turning his black hair a deep royal blue with just a hint of purple to it. “Oh wow…Branch look at you! You’re so handsome, even more so than when we were young…In fact I think you would be able to compete with me for the title of the most handsome troll of the tribe.” Creek told him with sincerity while taking the time to admire his new mate with his colours returned.

As the one he loved complimented him like this Branch blushed slightly, but chuckled. “Thank you…It’s been such a long time since I saw my colours…It feels a little odd to be honest.”

Creek gave him a sympathetic smile. “Yes, I can imagine that it would feel a little strange to look like this again after so long. Still I am glad to see you like this again…Especially after what happened to you.”

“Talking to you about it was very cathartic for me and I think knowing I was not the only one to struggle with feelings of such deep sadness after losing their family helped me to come to terms with what happened to me a lot.” Branch told him earnestly.

Creek looked into the bright teal eyes of the survivalist as he said in a gentle voice. “I’ll admit that being able to tell you that I was not as perfect or as positive I always try to be and pretend to be around the other trolls made me feel very relieved. I’m so very glad the younger generations have no idea what that was like…As we talked I realised it was what had happened to you that made you want to protect the rest of us from anything which might desire to harm us. I’m also very glad that Poppy has started to listen to you as well as respect your advice and put it into action where possible.”

“I’m also thankful that the little troll’s don’t know what it’s like either and that Poppy and you now both understand why I am so safety conscious. There is something I want to ask you if I may.” Branch said to him blushing slightly as he thought about the question he wanted to ask Creek.

Intrigued by these words from Branch the guru held the hand of the blue troll more tightly in his and said to him in a reassuring voice. “Go ahead Branch, you can ask me anything.”

“Would you like to move in here with me?” Branch asked blushing a deep shade of blue when he made this request of the one he loved.

“I’d love that…I’ve really come to like your home and would be honoured to make it mine.” Creek assured him with a happy smile on his face.

Branch was both happy and relieved to hear Creek say this as he was not at all sure how he would have coped if Creek had asked him to move into a pod, it had been so many years since he had been in one after all. “I’ll be glad to assist you with moving in.”

“Thank you my love.” Creek said to him with a small grateful smile.

“My love…I like that.” Branch told him flushing with pleasure.

The purple troll moved slowly his lips towards those of Branch wanting to give the other male troll time to stop him if he wanted. When their lips met in this first kiss both of them felt a sudden surge of bliss make its way through them. Wanting to let Creek know that he was enjoying kissing with him Branch let out a hum of pleasure and then started to return this kiss. With some trepidation the blue troll then put his arms around Creek and then using this hold Branch pulled the guru closer to him. This was an action was one which both surprised as well as delighted Creek, but he hastily returned his embrace releasing a moan of delight as he did so.

The kissing between the two male trolls was slow, gentle, but clearly loving. Creek and Branch took their time with this kiss, neither of them wanting it to end, but eventually the couple broke the kiss and their gazes met. “Would you like to share a bed with me when you move in?” The blue troll asked him feeling very shy as he asked this question.

“Yes I would…But are you sure you are ready for that?” Creek questioned of him, wanting to be sure that Branch wasn’t asking him this question because he felt he had to as they would be living together.

As the guru asked him this Branch felt even more bashful than before, he shrugged and then said to him in a soft whisper. “I think so, but I won’t know for sure until I try it because I’ve never shared a bed with any troll before now.”

Creek’s mind almost came to a complete halt as he realised exactly what the blue troll was telling him and as awe swept through him the guru asked him in a shocked voice. “You’ve never…Not even one troll?”

Branch shook his head, blushing brightly as he admitted. “No…You were the first troll I’ve even kissed romantically.”

Creek could hardly believe just how innocent the troll he had chosen as his mate was, the spiritual troll shook his head slightly at Branch speaking to him in a disbelieving voice. “I can’t believe I’m the first and now the only troll to ever kiss you.”

“Well you are.” The survivalist assured him hoping this would not make Creek think any less of him and he voiced this concern. “I hope that’s not a problem.”

“No my love, no that’s not a problem in the slightest…In fact I am glad you told me this, it means I know to be gentle with you when it comes to our physical relationship.” Creek told him tenderly stroking over the back of the blue troll with his hands in a soothing motion as he spoke. When the guru spoke about them becoming physical at some point in the future Branch was sure the blush which coloured his face was fluorescent. Seeing the shocked expression as well as the deep flush on the face of Branch he immediately sought to reassure the one he loved. “I’m not going to rush you my love, we can take all the time you need to be ready for us to be mated.”

As the purple troll assured him of this Branch felt massively relieved and this caused him to let out a deep sigh. “It’s good to know you aren’t in a rush…I think it may take me a while to be ready to be mated by you.”

“We have all the time in the world.” Creek assured him squeezing Branch in a hug.

Branch returned the hug, he felt extremely happy to have found a troll who, accepted him, loved him and understood that he was not like other trolls around him. After holding each other like this for a few moments the two male trolls broke this embrace, they sat down together on the sofa, once they were comfortable there Branch asked Creek. “When would you like to start move in here with me?”

The guru could hardly wait to start to move in with Branch, he wanted to be living with him and so asked Branch eagerly. “Would today be too soon?”

This eagerness drew a delighted chuckle from Branch, this was a sound which the purple toll found himself liking a great deal and looking forward to hearing again at some point in the future. “No today is fine, by me, there should be enough time before it gets to dark for you to bring the things which are most important to you here.”

Creek gave him a nod before saying to the survivalist. “That sounds good. How do you want to tell the other trolls we are together and are there any trolls you want to tell about us before the news gets around?”

Branch took a few moments to contemplate the answer to this question and then eventually said to Creek. “Well I guess we will tell the others about us if and when they ask us. As for any trolls I want to tell about our relationship, I would like to tell Poppy, because she is my friend.”

“Alright then that’s we will do.” The purple troll said to him in easy agreement.

“Right then shall we get on with starting to move you in?” Branch asked coming up to his feet wanting to begin helping his new mate to move into his bunker.

Creek quickly bounced up next to him as he said. “Sure!”

Together the two male trolls made their way out of the bunker, once outside they walked towards the troll village, and there they headed to Creek’s pod. When Branch and Creek entered the pod they began to organise the items which the guru felt he could not do without and could take with ease back to the bunker on this day. They also sorted out belongings which they could move together over the next few days and those items which it would take help to move. Soon enough Creek and Branch had moved the items the spiritual troll had chosen to bring with him that nights, and once they were done with this Branch gave Creek the honour of locking them into the bunker for the night before he started to make dinner for them both. That night as Branch slipped into bed beside Creek, gave him a kiss and wished him goodnight he felt more at peace and contented than he had ever felt in his life before.


	5. Chapter five

Five:

It took the two male trolls a few weeks to move all of Creek belongings from his pod and into the bunker. Very soon after this their items were mixed together around the bunker, making the bunker more colourful then it had been formally, as well as this the mixture of belongings clearly marking the bunker as their home. It had taken them both a while to adjust living together, but Branch and Creek had made sure to allow allowances for each other during this period of time and in the end, this had strengthened their relationship.

Both male trolls were deriving a great deal of amusement from not telling the rest of the tribe the identity of the now blue troll. Seeing the way that the other trolls eyed Branch and clearly coveted him for their own made Creek feel extremely proud to be the one Branch had chosen to be mates with. At the same time though this reaction from the rest of the tribe caused him to be jealously protective over the survivalist, as he didn’t want any other troll to try and tempt Branch away from him.

Branch quickly became aware of Creek’s protective behaviour around him when other trolls would approach him, he soon found the best way to reassure him that he was not going to let another troll be his mate him was to place a hand on his arm, kiss him on the cheek and then tell Creek that he loved him and only wanted him for his mate.

When they had finally finished moving the possessions of the purple troll into the bunker, they made their way through the village to see Poppy. Branch and Creek had seen her watching them moving, they knew that the princess would be dyeing with curiosity to know what was happening and who the handsome blue troll with Creek was.

When the couple reached the royal pod Branch knocked firmly on the door and then took Creeks hand into his while they waited for an answer. The door was opened a few moments later by Poppy, she looked curiously from Creek, to Branch and then back again. “Can we come in?” Creek asked her with a friendly smile.

“Sure!” Poppy chirped happily moving to one side, she was glad that Creek was here, Poppy hoped that the couple were finally going to end the mystery of who the blue troll at his sided was.

Branch and Creek came into the pod, they walked over to her sofa and still holding hands the couple sat down on the sofa in the main room of the pod together. Poppy quickly went over to where they had sat down, she sat in a chair near the couple, then a silence descended over the pod and unable to stand this for nothing more than a few moments the princess burst out with. “What is going on between you two?! And who are you?!”

The two male trolls chuckled as the clearly frustrated princess asked them these questions and Creek answered the first of the questions which Poppy had fired at them. “We have decided to become mates and I have moved in with my mate.”

Poppy nodded at her friend this explanation, after seeing them together and the moving they had been engaged in this made a lot of sense, but it still left her with a burning question. “Well that explains why you are both so close and why you moved out of your pod…So who are you?”

“Poppy, it’s me Branch.” The blue troll told her with a large smile on his face as he addressed his old friend.

The eyes of the pink troll became huge, her mouth opened wide with shock. This expression instantly made both Branch and Creek start to chuckle once more. “Branch…?” Poppy asked the blue troll utterly stunned.

“Yes Poppy that’s right.” Branch assured her.

“But…But your blue!” Poppy exclaimed pointing at him still clearly not believing what she was being told.

Branch rolled his eyes before saying sarcastically to the princess. “Really, I’m blue, I hadn’t noticed.”

The moment that he spoke to her like this Poppy knew that this really was Branch. “Wow, you really are Branch…This is amazing…Does this mean you are going to start joining the rest of the tribe and also with all the singing and dancing?”

“No it does not.” Branch instantly assured her with a roll of the eyes. 

This was a reaction which drew a chuckle from Creek, before he explained to Poppy. “He may have changed colour and be happier than he was before, but there is still quiet a bit of the grey Branch in him. Who knows maybe in time Branch will want to dace and sing, but I have on intention of forcing my mate to do anything he has no wish to do.”

“Thank you Creek.” Branch said to him gratefully before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Poppy instantly found their interaction endearing and fought down the urge to coo at them. “So may I tell the rest of the tribe what is going on between the two of you?”

The two male trolls hastily looked at each other after Poppy asked them this question. Creek could feel that the hand of Branch which was in his was shacking slightly, seeking to reassure him Creek squeezed his hand. Branch gave him an appreciative smile, squeezed his hand back and then nodded his consent for Creek to say yes to this question from the princess. The purple troll was extremally happy that Branch was giving his permission for Poppy to inform the other trolls that they were together as mates. “Yes, you can tell the others our news Poppy, but please make sure to inform them that Branch is still finding his way as a troll at the moment and should not be besieged by the whole tribe at once.”

The princess could see that Creek was concerned for his mate, this she knew a good sign for their future and Poppy instantly respected his wishes. “Of course I shall tell them that Creek, in fact I shall make sure they know it is a royal order not to trouble Branch until he feels ready to interact with them more often. Will you both be joining us for the next meeting of the snack pack?”

As soon as she asked them this question Creek quickly looked at Branch and said to him gently but firmly. “You don’t have to say yes, if you don’t feel like it yet love.”  
Branch thought about this idea for a few moments before saying to Creek and Poppy. “I would be willing to join you all for a little while…”

Poppy interrupted him letting out a squeal of joy as Branch said this, Creek turned to glare at her and the princess subsided quickly, hastily bringing her euphoric reaction under control before asking to the blue troll. “I’m so sorry Branch you were saying?”

“I am just not sure I would be able to interact with them well…I worry that they will all expect me to react like a normal troll…I’m never going to be like the rest of you all after spending so much time grey…I’m not going to say I won’t be happy or sing and dance…I just…I just…” Branch stopped talking he was shaking and struggling to find the words to explain what he was feeling.

Creek gently drew the shuddering Branch close to him hugging him and trying to impart comfort to his mate. “It’s alright. Don’t push yourself…I’m here love.”

Branch put his arms around the one he loved, he hid his face in the shoulder of Creek and clung to him still quivering. Seeing the way in which he was reacting Poppy felt horrible for asking the socially awkward troll to join them so soon. “I’m sorry Branch I didn’t know you react like this to my question…I never realised before now how difficult you found social situations.” 

Slowly Branch looked up at her from within the embrace of Creek, he gave Poppy a small smile, an expression which filled her with awe and joy. “Those kind of situations, just overwhelm me…So much noise, light and lots of trolls. I want to try to be more social, maybe as it’s just the snack pack and if you will promise me things won’t get to over the top then I’ll be willing to try.”

Poppy and Creek both gave the blue troll a pleased smile they were both feeling very glad to hear him saying this to them. Creek felt very proud of the troll he loved, he knew that for Branch this was a very big step and he was determined that he would be at his side and support him through his first meeting with the snack pack. “I’ll be with you love.”

“Thank you Creek.” Branch said softly, he was grateful for this promise from the other male troll and this caused him to kiss Creek on the cheek.

He blushed slightly when the other troll said this to him. “Your welcome love. All I want is for you to be safe and comfortable when we meet the others.”

This time Poppy couldn’t hold back her reaction to the cute way the two trolls where behaving around each other. “Aww…” Both males turned to look at her and she smiled at them widely saying to them unapologetically. “You two are adorable.”

Branch chuckled softly, he looked at Creek sitting beside him, the survivalist smiled widely at the purple troll as he said to him honestly. “I can live with being adorable as long as I’m only being adorable with you.”

Creek was awed by these words from Branch, he smiled widely at his mate and said to him appreciatively. “Thank you love I am glad to hear you say that.” After he said this Creek then turned his attention to Poppy and asked her curiously. “When will the snack pack next going to be meeting?”

“This Friday evening.” Poppy told him.

Creek gave her a nod before saying to the princess. “Alright, we will be there. As Branch said though please make sure they know to tone things down a little for his sake.”

“I will do.” She promised them faithfully. 

“Is there anything else you want to ask us Poppy?” Branch asked her.

Quickly Poppy shook her head at them, she had all the information she needed from them now and a lot to do due to all that the pink troll discovered from Creek and Branch today.

With their discussion with Poppy now at an end the two male trolls stood up. “We will see you Friday evening then.” Creek told her with a friendly smile.

“Yep I look forward to it!” Poppy told him in an enthusiastic tone of voice.

Creek and Branch said their farewells to Poppy, then made their way out of the royal pod and started on the journey home. They were both aware of the fact that it wouldn’t take long for Poppy to inform all the other trolls who the handsome blue troll was and that he was mates with Creek. The couple went home to the bunker, once they were inside and the hatch was closed firmly behind them, Creek turned to Branch and said to him. “I think that went well. You did amazingly with Poppy Branch.”

“Thank you love.” The blue troll felt incredibly happy and proud as Creek praised him in this manner. Branch had to admit to himself that he had found being around Poppy in the way he had been and her suggestion of meeting with the snack pack rather hard to deal with, but he had been glad he had been able to handle it as well as he had done. 

The blue troll watched with a small content smile on his face as Creek stretched and then padded off in front of him towards the living room of the bunker.

“What do you want to do tonight?” Creek asked him turning to look back at his mate.

As he followed Creek into the main living space of their home Branch thought about the answer to this question for a moment until he knew exactly what he wanted to do with Creek tonight. When he had made his mind up on their evenings activities Branch answered the one he loved in a gentle but firm voice. “I want to mate with you.”

As soon as he heard these words Creek froze, everything inside him went utterly still, then an unknown fiery feeling quickly surged its way through him even as he asked Branch in utter disbelief. “You want to what?”

“I want to mate with you…I’m…I’m ready Creek and I trust you to take care of me as we mate.” Branch told him flushing slightly and feeling both a little shy and nervous as he confessed his feelings to Creek.

The purple troll felt an overwhelming feeling of joy and pride that Branch was willing to trust him to this extent. Creek walked over to Branch, he took his hands into his, looked into his eyes and said softly as he pulled him gently but firmly towards their bedroom. “I love you so much.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the lemon!

Six:

Once they were inside the bedroom, Creek firmly closed the door behind them, he turned back to Branch, before lay his back against the door for a moment looking at the blue jewel who was his openly admiring every inch of Branch. He turns to face him, Branch quickly realises that Creek is mentally undressing him and doesn’t object in the slightest as Creek devours him with his eyes because he rather likes the way it makes him feels desirable. “Seen something you like Creek?” He asks in a husky voice.

“Um hm, I have in deed. Do you want to undress yourself or shall I help?” Creek asked wanting Branch to be comfortable with what was happening between them.  
“Stay there. I’ll undress for you.” Branch told him, before the purple troll could even think to ask him what he was talking about Branch slowly slipped the leaf vest off giving Creek a flirtatious look back over one shoulder as he did so. The moment this happened Creek’s mouth went dry, he’d never seen Branch behave like this before, but he loved it instantly and hoped that Branch would do this for him again. Creek watched wide eyed as Branch then slipped out of his trousers and then took his under ware off too dropping them both carelessly onto the floor still with his back to Creek giving him a wonderful view of his pert round bottom. 

While Creek watched this little show which Branch was putting on for him the desire which he felt towards the troll he loved grew massively. Unable to resist his desires any longer Creek stalked forwards, he took off his own trousers and under ware as he did so. Creek carefully gathered Branch into his arms and lay him down on the bed whispering to Branch at the same time. “I love you so much.” Creek straddled Branch’s legs and looked down at him taking a few moments to just enjoy looking at the troll who was his.

“I love you too Creek.” Branch gently ran his fingers up over his chest taking in each line of muscles as he did so, then he moved his hands up into the hair of Creek, Branch pulled his head down, closed his eyes and kissed Creek hard on the lips. As they kissed Branch loved the softness of Creek’s lips against his and the way the faintly herby scent which always came with being close to Creek filled his nose.

Creek closed his eyes, kissed him back with the same amount of hunger as Branch was showing, he could already smell the musky undertone of arousal to the scent of the Branch and this made Creek desire the one he loved even more than before. Slowly Creek broke this kiss, he opened his eyes, as did Branch, when their gazes met Creek gave him a reassuring smile before he sat back on his heals once more. Creek slowly ran his hands down over the soft skin of Branch’s chest, this time it was his turn to investigate Branch just as the other troll had done to him a few moments ago. Creek took the time to stroke over each and every muscle and scar he found there wondering where each of injuries came from. 

Branch wriggled with anticipation under Creek as he did this, his touch was so gentle, yet it was thrilling to him in ways nothing had ever been before. Branch moaned slightly as Creek’s fingers caressed lower getting ever closer to his cock, he ached in a wonderful tortured way for Creek to touch him there for the first time. 

“Do you want me to touch you Branch?” Creek asking him smirking at Branch, he gave the purple troll a nod, the smile on the face of Creek grew and he whispered in a low voice full of promise. “You know I’d really like to make you beg for it, but I’ll be nice this time.”

“Thank you for being kind to me.” Branch said to him with a sarcastic tone while tossing him another flirtatious look.

“Oh, don’t get any ideas I’m only going to be nice to you this time, next time I’ll make you work a whole lot harder to get the pleasure you want.” Creek told him meaning every word.

Branch gulped, while at the same time he felt a jolt of fear and pleasure go through him as he saw and heard the fearsome determination to do just this in Creek’s voice. “I understand.”

“Don’t worry love I’ll always take care of you. I think in time that you’ll come to like begging me for the pleasure you want.” Creek told him as he moved down, leant over Branch’s cock and blew on it deliberately.

This sensation sent a new form of delight rocketing through Branch, he arched slightly under Creek and let out a long moan, a reaction which caused him to blush and bite his lip. Seeing the result of doing this to Branch Creek smiled widely, he was truly happy to see Branch enjoying this and so he gently licked over the cock of the blue troll, loving how soft his skin was against his tongue and the slight taste of sweat blueberry his cock had to it. 

“Uh! Creek!” Branch cried out delighted and stunned by the powerful sensation of bliss this simple action sent through him.

Creek smiled to himself, he licked over him again, Branch moaned loudly, his fingers gripped the sheets of the bed under him hard and he began to pant hard. Creek continued to pleasure Branch’s cock with his tongue, he loved feeling it getting herder under his attention and hearing the sweet music of Branch’s moans. “Um, your nice and hard now Branch.”

“Creek…Ah please I really want to cum.” Branch said to Creek as he gulped in a few deep breaths.

“Oh, you will cum love, eventually.” The guru promised with an evil smile for Branch.

“What are you planning?” Branch asked with a nervous edge to his voice.

Creek’s smile grew and he said to Branch in faux innocence. “Not much love.”

Branch let out a tortured groan, which morphed into a moan of pleasure half way through as Creek rubbed the tip of his cock with his fingertips, he then stroked his fingers down the hard length of Branch. Creek was loving watching as the blue troll’s eyes closed, he gripped the sheets of the bed once more, arched up and let out a long groan of delight. “Oh, Creek…Uh, um, that feels so, uh, uh amazing.”

Creek simply grinned down at his innocent little mate, he curled his hand around Branch’s dick, he licked over the head while gently stroking his fingers over the rest of the cock. This caused Branch to buck his hips up slightly, pushing the head of his dick past the lips of Creek and into the warm haven of his mouth which drew yet another moan of bliss from Branch. Creek licked over its tip, enjoying every moment of torturing Branch, he could taste the sweet blueberry precum coming from him and so to deny Branch the ability to cum drew his mouth away.

The survivalist grumbled in disappointment as Creek moved his mouth away from his cock, he slowly managed to crack one eye open and then the other to look up at Creek. The guru was looking down at him with a pleased smirk on his face and sporting a large erection glistening with its own precum. Knowing that he had caused this reaction in the one he loved made Branch extremely proud of himself, while at the same time he longed to feel Creek’s cock inside him.

More than ready to mate with Branch at last, Creek moved to sit one side of Branch and then he gently rolled Branch onto his front. As he did this to him Branch let out a gasp of surprise, with an edge of delight to it and he gripped the sheets in expectation. Noticing this reaction Creek grinned, he moved up behind Branch and leant his body over the top of Branch’s over him causing him to take a deep breath. “I think some troll is more than looking forwards to this.”

“Yes, I want to mate with you more than anything my love, so please Creek stop teasing and torturing me, or I will give you a taste of your own medicine.” Branch said before he wriggled his firm round bottom against Creek’s hard cock giving him example of what he was talking about. 

Creek moaned in enjoyment when Branch did this, he moved back over Branch so that he was now behind the one he loved once more with his cock lined up to the other troll’s whole and how he asked to dive into it, but Creek knew Branch wasn’t ready for him just yet, so Creek licked his fingers before carefully easing the thinnest one into the whole of Branch. As this happened Branch gripped the sheets of the bed hard it was odd to feel this happening to him at first, even a little painful, but this was quickly overtaken by a wonderfully unexpected feeling of pleasure. “Uh Creek…”

“Are you alright?” He asked Branch anxiously wanting to be sure he wasn’t hurting him.

“I’m fine, in fact I feel wonderful.” Branch assured him turning his head to look over his shoulder and give Creek a wide smile.

The moment he got to see this smile Creek loved it and looked forwards to seeing it again. After a few moments to allow Branch to adjust to his finger being within him, Creek began to move it a little at a time being sure to ease Branch into this first time. “Un that feels so good. Uh more please Creek.” Branch told him with clear delight in his voice.

Creek was glad to hear the pleasure in his voice, but still asked him. “Are you sure?”

Branch gave him a nod before saying to him. “Yes my love I’m sure.”

Carefully Creek pushed a second finger into Branch, who let out a delighted whimper when this happened. After letting his whole become used to Creek’s two fingers being inside him Branch experimentally pushed back a little against these fingers, his reward for this was an even greater feeling of pleasure then before. This led to him imagining what it was going to be like to feel Creek’s cock inside him a thought which drew moans of delight from Branch. 

Creek was loving listening to Branch sing with pleasure as he fingered him, to the guru this was the most exquisite of music and he was looking forwards to being able to take Branch at last. “I want to take you so badly.” Creek confessed to Branch in a soft and awe filled voice, he wasn’t at all used to feeling so full of desire for another troll, but Creek found himself actually liking this feeling a great deal. “May I mate with you Branch?”

Branch was startled by the question, but also thrilled by it. “Yes, Creek you may.”

“Thank you love.” Creek said to him gratefully before he removed his fingers from Branch and place the head of his cock to the entrance of Branch. “This may hurt a little, I’m sorry for that.”

“I forgive you.” Branch told him with sincerity.

Creek started to push into Branch, as he did this the purple troll moaned, while Branch let out a gasp of pain causing Creek to stop for a moment. He watched as Branch gripped the sheets tight again, this felt a little strange to him, but slowly the pain eased into a pleasant background sensation. Branch moaned in pleasure, hearing this encouraged Creek to push a little further into Branch going slowly as he filled the other troll up. Even though Branch couldn’t see Creek he could sense his hesitation once Creek was almost fully inside him as well as his concern towards him and so said to Creek in a soft voice. “I’m alright Creek, don’t worry I promise if it hurts me badly I will tell you.”

Creek was deeply touched that Branch should in this first time being the one to seek to comfort him, when it should really be the other way around. “Thank you, I’ll hold you to that promise.” After he said this Creek pushed a little more of his cock into Branch.

Branch slowly eased himself back to meet this action pushing the whole of Creek’s length into him at last, gasping in delight as he did so. “Un, Creek that feels uh, so good, uh!” Branch moaned, he had never felt as complete as he did in his moment.

Creek stroked over his back gently, then kissed it, he felt so at peace in this moment and right then he knew there would be no other just Branch now and always, Creek confirmed this to himself by saying to Branch. “Your mine now, and I am yours forever I promise.”

Before Branch could say a word in response to this heartfelt promise, Creek pulled out and then pushed back into him letting out a moan of delight as did so. Branch’s head snapped up in surprise, he let out a loud moan, this felt utterly wonderful to him, he wanted to make it feel even better so Branch pushed pack to meet the next thrust into him an action which made pleasure spike in him and in Creek. “Uh Branch! Yes, that feels just wonderful please don’t stop.” As Creek thrust into him Branch obeyed his request and continued to meet his movements with those of his own. 

Soon the two of them where moaning and panting lost to the bliss they were manifesting between them, both unable to quiet believe the strength of the feelings which were embracing them. Branch was growing with every moment which passed to love what was happening here with Creek, he had never known that the act of mating with another troll could feel so magnificent and right. Branch was more than willing to surrender to utterly Creek and all of the feelings which were flowing between them both. A fiery warmth was building slowly, but surely inside Branch and at the same time he could feel pressure building inside him. “Uh, so close! Un Creek! I’m going to…Ugh…Un cum.”

“Then cum for me love!” Creek urged him panting hard, as he started to thrust himself into Branch just a little harder than before wanting to see the troll he loved find his release. 

Branch let out a strangled moan, his whole body felt like it was about to burst, then all at once he started to cum harder than he ever had in his life before now, letting out a groan of relief as he did so and gripping the sheets of the bed hard.

Creek moaned in enjoyment as he felt Branch’s body clutching his cock as he came, Creek felt delighted to know that he had brought his mate to completion. Creek went to withdraw from Branch’s body, but as he did so Branch took him by surprise as he thrust back against him hard pushing Creek’s cock back inside him once more. “Cum for me Creek. I want to feel you.”

“Love…Are you sure?” Creek asked him nervously, knowing it was possible that such an at might result in their first pod and he wanted to be sure that Branch knew what he was saying.

Branch gave him a firm nod before saying in a reassuring voice. “Very.”

Creek was happy to hear Branch say this to him and taking the one he loved at his word Creek began to thrust in and out of Branch once more seeking to reach his peak. “Branch uh, this feels so good!” He can feel his own release coming closer with every moment, Creek surged forwards one last time and came hard letting out a groan of delight and relief as he did so. Branch reflected this pleasure with a loud moan of his own, it felt amazing to him to feel Creek cumming inside him and he could hardly wait to feel it happening again.

Carefully Creek drew out of Branch and he said softly to his new mate. “Stay still and let me clean you love.”

Panting hard Branch gave him a nod of agreement, Creek quickly fetched some towels from the cupboard in the room, hastily he returned with them to the bedroom, Creek gently and carefully cleaned Branch, himself and the bed off. 

Once this was done the two male trolls lay in bed together side by side in a tight embrace, Creek ran his fingers through the dark blue hair of Branch as he asked him tenderly. “Are you alright?”

Branch nodded before reassuring him. “I’m fine, a little sore, but then that’s to be expected for the first time. I enjoyed mating with you though love and I look forwards to doing so with you again.”

Creek beamed a smile at him, he felt thrilled and glad that Branch had taken pleasure in his first experience and wanted to mate with him again. “I am very happy to hear you say that. We don’t have to rush to mate again, however I look forwards to us doing so again and seeing my pod growing inside you one day.”

The blue troll blushed a little as Creek said this to him, but at the same time Branch came to the realisation that he too wanted to have Creek’s pod. Branch kissed the one he loved softly on the lips for just a moment before saying to him. “I’d like that too.”

“I’m sure we will have a cute little trolling.” Creek said to him a soft voice as he imagined what their child might be like.

Branch quickly noticed the faraway, but soft look in his mate’s eyes and so asked him. “What are you thinking about?” 

Creek shock himself to dispel his revelry and answered this question. “I was just contemplating what our child might look like.”

“I’m sure considering it will be a mixture of us that our little one will be full of mischief and stubborn determination.” Branch said to Creek as he turned his own thoughts to what a child of theirs might be like.

“Yes, your probably right about those personality traits cropping up in our children. With our awesome good looks I’m sure they will be handsome or beautiful too.” Creek told his mate puffing his chest out in pride.

“Careful love, or your head will get to big and then you won’t be able to get out of the bunker.” Branch told him with mischief dancing in his eyes.

Creek glared at Branch, for only a moment before smiling and then prodded him playfully. “Hey you! There was no need for that!”

“I completely disagree, there was every need for it, after all some troll has to keep you from getting an over inflated ego, and I seem to be the only troll brave enough to bring you back down to earth my love.” Branch told him with laughter in his voice and a sparkle in his eyes as he spoke.

Creek chuckled at his mate, he kissed his forehead and after this said. “I look forward to our future.”

“So do I.” Branch told him with a smile, he nuzzled a little closer to Creek and then slowly fell asleep against him. Creek smiled lovingly at the sleeping troll in his arms, he felt full of joyful warmth seeing Branch like this, he let out a deep happy sigh before closing his eyes and joining him in sleep.


	7. Chapter seven

Seven:

Soon the two male trolls soon became an established and clearly loving couple, still like all couples they would have their disagreements, this was mostly because they were so stubborn, but Creek and Branch would always make peace again and never went to bed angry with each other. In time they learnt to talk to each other about things which were bothering them as soon as they made themselves known to them in order to prevent arguments between them.

Creek was very protective of Branch and none of the other trolls ever doubted for a moment that if they caused Branch any harm Creek would waist no time in dealing with them in one way or another. This knowledge meant that they made sure to always behaved in a respectful and polite way towards Branch now.

This protective side of Creek became even more obvious when Branch conceived their first pod and it would always reappear in this strong way every time Branch got with pod. This protectiveness over a pregnant mate was something which all the trolls knew was natural, and so they took no offence whenever Creek would growl at them if he felt they might be harming or distressing Branch. Creek watched in awe and joy as Branch grew large with their first child over the weeks and months of his pregnancy. 

Creek and Branch sat together on the sofa, Creek was stroking over Branch’s large tummy singing softly to their baby. Branch watched him smiling softly he loved moments like this as they gave him great peace. Branch felt huge and ungainly now, despite this he was very much looking forward to when the pod would leave his body and they would get to meet their child at long last.

As a sudden pain went through him Branch reached out, he gently stroked his fingers through Creek’s hair, the purple troll stopped singing to look at his husband and mate with enquiring eyes. “I think love it is time for the pod to leave my body.” Branch told him as he winced and then hissed with pain.

With a quick nod to Branch Creek jumped up from the sofa, he raced out of the bunker to fetch Doctor Plum for his mate. Branch stood up, he started to pace the main room of the bunker, panting and rubbing gently over his back in order to ease some of the pain which were going through him. When Doctor Plum and Creek came into the main room of the bunker she took one look at Branch, gave him a nod and said with a smile on her face. “Well I knew your time would be soon. Let’s get you into bed, I can examine you and then we can get on with bringing this pod into the world.”

Branch gave her a nod, before he then set of to the bedroom as Plum had told him to. Before she could follow Branch into the bedroom Creek stopped her by asking the doctor. “Is there anything at all I can do to help?”

“Yes Creek there is, I will need a large bowl of hot water and some towels please.” Plum told him before joining Branch.

Creek did as Plum asked him to, as he was starting to get the towels out he heard Branch let out a cry of pain and Creek had to resist the urge to run into the bedroom to be with him. Instead Creek got out four towels, he then prepared a large bowl of hot water and carried these things into the bedroom. Once inside the room Creek placed them onto the bedside chest of draws near to the doctor so they would be near to her whenever she needed them. After he did this Creek turned to Plum and said to her. “Here is the water and towels you asked for.”

“Good, thank you very much Creek. Now I want you to hold your husbands hand, while I help Branch bring this pod into the world.” She told him in a no-nonsense tone of voice.

Quickly Creek walked over to the bed, he sat on the edge of it, Creek took one of Branch’s hands into his, he stroked over his cheek and then said to him softly. “It’s going to be fine love.”

In response to this Branch groaned in pain, this was horribly excruciating to him, but still Branch wanted to see their child so much, he arched up as pain went through him again, he gripped Creek’s hand with his own and staring to sweat and pant. “Un, uh! Ugh!”

“That’s it Branch, your doing wonderfully.” Plum told him cheering him on as she kept watch on the progress of the pod and on the slit opening in Branch’s tummy area. “It’s alright Branch your body knows exactly what it’s doing don’t fight it.”

“I love you so much. Uh! Ah!” Branch told him, because he was so afraid he would die like the rest of his family and leave Creek and the child alone.

As Branch said this and looked at Creek with wide eyed fear, Creek instantly sought to reassure his mate and love that everything was going to be alright. “It’s alright, you’re going to be fine and so is the pod.”

“Here we go Branch, he pod is starting to emerge now.” Plum told him, as the tip of the pod’s petals started to appear from under the skin Branch’s lower tummy which was glowing with light and opening up a slit into the special area inside Branch that was holding the pod, allowing the pod to start to leave him. “Push Branch! Push!” Plum encouraged him.

As pain thundered through him again Branch obeyed her command, once more gripping Creek’s hand tightly with his own as he pushed hard making more of the pod leave him. “Ah! Un!” After the hard push Branch flopped back against the bed panting with exertion.

Creek wished he could take the pain from his mate, he felt useless to Branch right now, all he could do was gently stroke over Branch’s sweating brow with his fingers try to offer what little comfort he could to Branch while he said encouragingly to him. “Your doing so well Branch! Come on you can do this!”

Branch nodded he pushed hard again. “Nearly there Branch. Come on! Just a little more.” Plum told him using the one of the towels to hold onto the purple and blue pod which was now mostly out of Branch. Branch pushed one last time, the pod with its vine end finally came free of Branch, and Plum told him in a happy voice. “There we go the pod is out Branch, your all done.”

“Is it alright?” Branch instantly asked her, while he continued to pant trying to catch his breath after his exertions.

“It’s an amazingly healthy pod, you’ve done a wonderful job Branch.” Plum assured him as she dried off the pod, once this was done Plum came up to the other side of Branch from Creek and gently lay the pod into Branch’s arms. “Now you two watch this little one’s pod open up while I make sure the birthing slit closes properly.”

Creek and Branch took the doctors words to heart, they both looked down at the bright purple pod, decorated in blue spots and swirls watching it closely as the petals started to open up. When the pod finished opening it showed a small, chubby, bright purple skinned little girl troll, with bright teal hair and she opened her equally brilliant teal eyes to look at them. “Oh Branch, she is beautiful.” Creek said to him with awe and joy clear in his voice, while he said this his heart filled with love at the sight of their daughter.

Branch smiled at him, he had to admit that Creek was right they had an extremely lovely daughter and he felt very proud of himself. “What shall we call her Creek?”

“I thought if we had a girl it would be nice to name her Amethyst after my mother, that is if calling her that would be alright with you?” Creek asked him suddenly feeling shame go through him that he had only thought of naming their daughter after his mother and not of naming her after Branch’s mother or grandmother.

Branch looked back down at the little troll in his arms and said to her softly. “Well little love what do you think of Amethyst?” The little troll giggled at Branch when he asked her that, Branch smiled widely at her feeling great joy as she laughed for the first time and then said to Creek. “I think love that is a yes.”

“Really? You don’t mind that the name only comes from my family?” Creek asked him thrilled that Branch seemed to be willing to give their daughter his mother’s name, but at the same time wanting to be sure that Branch really was alright with this choice of name.

Branch smiled widely at Creek as he said to him. “Yes Creek I am very sure. I would like to think we will have more pods and that we can name another of our daughters after my mother if that would be alright with you?”

“Yes, of course we can name our next daughter after your mother.” Creek told him placing a brief kiss to his forehead, feeling thrilled and delighted to hear that Branch was not only willing to let him name their daughter after his mother, but that he wanted to have more pods with him despite the pain he had been through to bring their first pod into the world. “I am so glad that you want more pods love.”

Before Branch could say anything in answer to this Plum spoke up at that moment saying in a satisfied voice. “The slit has closed up nicely, I have bandaged it to keep it covered while it heals back up. I know I don’t need to tell you how to keep it clean Branch or to change the dressing regularly. Now Creek make sure Branch doesn’t over do thing and that he takes this medication for the next month to deal with any after pain as well as to prevent infection. If either of you are worried about anything don’t hesitate to get me.”

“Of course I will make sure Branch rests and if we have any concerns we will make sure to come to you with them.” Creek assured her with a smile, as he accepts the bottle of mediation form Plum and While Creek did this Branch gave her a nod of agreement.

Plum smiled back at Creek and Branch before she left the couple alone together to spend time with their new daughter. As Creek stroked over his daughter’s hair he said to Branch. “Poppy will be thrilled to hear our news.”

Branch chuckled slightly, when Creek said this because he was sure that not only would Poppy be thrilled, but that she would probably throw a huge party. Branch didn’t blame Poppy for her likely reaction, trolls having children was quite a rare occurrence, so every birth was something to be thankful for and celebrated. “Yes, she will and more than likely knowing Poppy as well as I do she will want to throw a huge party to celebrate.”

“Yeah that sounds like Poppy.” Creek said in agreement, he knew that Branch would be more than likely be right about the likely reaction from Poppy to their news.

“Would you like to hold our daughter?” Branch asked him in a soft loving voice.

Creek nodded with enthusiasm. “I’d love to.”

Branch gently placed the pod into his lap, he carefully took their child out of the pod and then gently lay her into the arms of Creek. As Creek looked down at Amethyst, he felt so awed at the sight of their daughter and he whispered to Branch in an amazed voice. “She is so tiny.”

“Amethyst, won’t be small for long trust me.” Branch said to his husband stroking over her hair with one of his hands as he looked at Creek feeling so full of love and joy at the sight of the one he loved holding their first child. “I want to remember this moment forever.” Branch told him in a soft and emotional voice.

“I can understand that, I’ll admit that I don’t want to forget this either and I feel sure that we never shall. You know we really should find the right spot in the bunker to hang her growing pod on.” Creek said looking up from gazing at their daughter to lock eyes with Branch.

Branch gave him a nod, he slowly looked around the bedroom, then pointed to a root coming through the room which was close to the bed and would making access to the pod easy for both Creek and Branch. “That spot there on that root should be just right for the pod.” 

Creek carefully handed Amethyst back to Branch, he then stood up, went over to the root, Creek looked it over and gave it a few experimental tugs to make sure it would be strong enough to support the pod before giving a satisfied nod, before saying to Branch. “Yes, that should work perfectly.” Creek then went back to the bed, he took the currently empty pod from Branch, Creek carried it back to the root and once there he used its birth vine to secure the pod to the root. “There perfect.”

Branch looked at its position and gave Creek a nod before saying to him. “Yes, that does look like the perfect place for the pod and it is close enough to the bed that we won’t have to go far to get to the pod during the night should it be needed.”

Creek nodded in agreement, he turned back to look at his family and the sight of them together like this filled his heart with so much joy and love Creek was sure he would never know just how deeply it ran. Smiling widely Creek came back over to Branch and Amethyst, he sat down on the side of the bed again and then gently kissed Branch on the lips for a brief moment before drawing back to him and saying. “I love you so much.”

“I love you to Creek, with all of my heart.” Branch told him smiling widely at him as he spoke with honesty to Creek.

When the news reached Poppy Branch was proven to be right about her reaction to them having a child, she had been thrilled and thrown a huge party to celebrate the birth of this child. Together the two male trolls settled down to their lives as fathers, they found it to be both a challenging and rewarding experience, but they would never change having their daughter in their lives. 

Amethyst was joined two years later by a brother who was named Sky, then a year after this a daughter was born who just as Creek had promised him was named Rose for Branch’s mother, then lastly two more years after Rose was born came the couples fourth child another daughter who they named Poppy for the friend who was so dear to them and had unknowingly brought the couple together at last.

Poppy was both thrilled and delighted when she discovered that Creek and Branch had named their fourth child after her. By this time Poppy herself was mates with Guy, they were a very happy and in love couple, the two trolls had produced two children of their own, the twins had been a surprise to both of them and the elder girl was named Opal and the younger boy was named Onyx. These six troll children would grow up as close friends and one day far in the future Onyx married Rose joining these two families together forever.


End file.
